


Seven Devils

by inconstancy



Series: A Ghost Should Be So Practical [1]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 11:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inconstancy/pseuds/inconstancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Seven devils all around you, seven devils in your heart. See I was dead when I woke up this morning and I'll be dead before the day is done." - Florence + The Machine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Devils

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a self-challenge, using a playlist I made for The Hunger Games to create 200 word fics.

It isn't until I feel his hands on my face that I find myself breathing again. Instead of the blue of Prim's eyes, one so unlike my own grey but so familiar in every fleck I've come to known, meeting my own for one final time, I see the baker's blue. Peeta.   
  
I grip his hands with strength I did not know I had, and though I must be hurting him he doesn't show it. Simply sits there in front of me with that look on his face, the one that says I'm leaving him. Katniss is fading, his features tell me. The Mockingjay, District 13's symbol, their weapon, she is rearing her hideous head again and while it's nothing compared to the hijacked tribute, if I can't even manage to stay myself, how can he expect me to help him past that the way I've promised to?   
  
Peeta is sitting across from me, his hands in mine over my cheeks, he is telling me to come back. Over and over saying Katniss. Katniss. Katniss, come back. "Stay with me." With that broken little baker's boy begging me to stay, I find myself coming back to reality. To him.   
  
"Always."


End file.
